Marsh's Store in Morganville
by ScarlettSoltara
Summary: Yeah stupid name but this is about an original character of mine Name Marsh. Just screwing all the rules and messing with vamps heads for once.Relationships may change between her and characters.
1. Marsh's store

Umm i made an OC for Morganville and will add chapters as i read the it kinda has nothing to do with the story line but will relate and i might change points of view sometimes

Eve ran in out of breath Shane Shane Shane! What! he said bored. What's up Eve? Something happen? No I mean YES! There is a new Store AND Club in town. And guess what they sell my kind of Clothes! He started to get worried she was as giddy as a school gIrl Club? A new place to pick up girls. Yeah the girl who kinda owns the store is supossed to have been in a punk band before she came here (point of view change)

OK put the lacey clothes over there K. ;P God some people have no common sense. Well you learn to live with it I Guess. My name is Marsh. Yeah weird. but...YAH a mirror! When I looked in the mirror my corset still looked good, but my makeup was freaking out and my black and white hair was starting to frizz up again. Oh well. Fuck that. What are you doing? Venn sayes with that I am so much awesomer than you voice. He is about 6 foot and rockes his I am totally Punk look with those Irish green eyes which makes no sense cause he is Italian. So am I he just so happens to be my big brother. Are we up in running? I asked turning to him.

Of course we are! You brute! I looked him in the face all serious and started laughing madly. I wondered around this paradise. My paradise. The store when we came here was a whore house for vamps. Now it is a high roofed ball room complete with black cutains made of lace and my personal favorite merchandise racks full of dresses, band shirts that no one has heard of and the cute jewelry that every goth needs. Which means I'm in heaven. Then lets open before we get bombed. He almost screamed You open. I have to leave to talk to a vampire named...? God what was it? Oh Amelie something. I walked to the door and switched the closed sign to open.


	2. The Meeting

**I was at home sick and it donned on me I could be writing so here I am**

I got to the place I was designated to go to by this big vamp chick. There was a strange sign over the door. Something my father would probably know about. I was pointed to one of the doors. When I entered there she sat blonde and ice cold. The aura made me cringe. "Enter quickly." She nearly whispered

"Why the hell am I here?" I spoke rolling my eyes over the room.

"Don't be cross with me child. I have been alerted to the fact you have opened a shop and club in town. You will do exactly what I believe right for these monstrosities."

"I will do no such things! You have no power over me you cold bitch! My father explained to you what I have done to vamps like you. What I am. Yes?"

"Do not tempt powers you can't deal with child."

"He has told you. Correct?" I almost yelled at her.

"Yes he has told me lies about a monster." At that I felt my eyes change and my teeth sharpen. When I spoke my voice sounded like seven different voices together. Very inhuman sounding.

"Do you believe me now you superficial coward. Dare to try me little girl and you just might wake up with a claw in your face or much worse in Hell" That was the last thing I said before walking out of that house into the sun.


	3. Eve

**I drove home in an angry fog. At the store my brother was talking to a girl in full out goth makeup, black hair, strong bone structure and buying quite a bit of stuff. I snapped out of my anger and walked over to him. "That's quite a bit of stuff. Do they not have another store like this one?" I asked already knowing the answer. Me and her made eye contact and burst out laughing.**

** "Hi I be Eve. You are?"**

** "I'm Marsh. You will look epic in all that. Other than the curtains cause you can't wear curtains. Hey do you want hang for a while I have no friends in this town." And that's when I got hit. Good thing it was only a corset. "Sorry other than my brother. Are you happy you chick." I screamed back to him.**

** "Yeah I would I just need to call my boss and check-in with him" she said to me in a confident tone.**

** "Gotcha cool I gotta fix a couple racks around the store anyway." She pulled out a phone and walked through the racks to the back of the ballroom. Placing each on the rack carefully also, making the best out of my O.C.D. was all I could do.**

** I started eavesdropping. So I guess her bosses name is Oliver. He said it was okay for her to skip work today. But I don't think I would really like him cause of his name. The Oliver I know was a total ass and a backstabber. That I wish was dead, so no trusting him in my future. "So he said I could skip work today so we are square till around 4:00pm. So I can get home before dark."**

** "Alrighty bob. What is this thing about being home before notte'.. night?" Because she probably doesn't know Italian I said night after notte'. **

** "The Vampires come out at night. It gets dangerous at night." Wasn't suspecting that amount of subtlety.**

** "Oh I forgot about that. ****Ugg**** this town is damned." But I am on top in this town and I am not going to be brought down not this time. **

** "So you already know?"**

** "Yeah. Who do you think was living here before we barged in." I through her a crooked smile. **

** "So what did you do before you came here?" She looked interested **

** "My brother opened a chain of clubs. Me and my friends created a punk band called "****Bouna**** Notte" Italian for good night."**

** "So your Italian." She said with one eyebrow raised. " What did you do in the band?"**

** "I was lead singer and piano. Along with electric guitar. If you want to see me sing. My brother found this place because it has a stage so he wants to add a day club on to it."**

** "Awesome Michael would like that." After that I showed her the house part of the palace. Not my room but the guest rooms and my brothers ,also the stage and the bathrooms. But by then it was time for her to leave. I showed her to the door. As she walked away I stood there knowing I had a friend. **


End file.
